This invention relates to self-propelled lawn mowers and, more particularly, to self-propelled lawn mowers including a drive mechanism movable between a drive position and a neutral or non-driving position.
In the past, it has been possible to start the prime mover of some self-propelled lawn mowers when the drive mechanism is in a drive position. Such a condition is highly undesirable for various reasons, including a potential safety hazard to the operator and bystanders.